A Child of the Night a forever Knight fanfiction updated version
by Princess CatK
Summary: Natalie has just given birth to a baby girl. Although he is happy for the birth of his child he is also concerned for her saftey.


**A child of the night a Forever Knight Fan-fiction**

As Nicholas held his newborn daughter to moonlight he sighed. How this little miracle was possible was beyond him. He had not achieved his goal to be mortal and yet he had helped create this beautiful child that he now held in his hands.

He had not stolen this child's innocence. He was not this child's sire. Years ago Nicholas had seen LaCroix take the life of a child damming him forever to live in endless nights because he selfishly desired the boy. This was not the case with the child that Nicholas now held in his arms. She was not a daughter of darkness; she did not need to survive by drinking blood. She was born of his and Natalie's love for each other.

A penny for your thoughts said Natalie bringing Nicholas back into the present.

I was just thinking of how much our daughter looks like her mother.

I know you better then that Nick, be truthful with me what were you really thinking?

Nick sighed, sometimes he wished that Natalie didn't know him as well as she did. It was hard enough remembering his past on his own, but having to describe his past to her was extremely difficult. Natalie found his life as a vampire intriguing and longed to know everything. Nick wasn't sure why this bothered him so much, Natalie wasn't interested in becoming a vampire she wanted to help him become human, Nick reminded himself for the thousandth time.

Earth to Nick said Natalie waving her hands in fount of his face.

Nick turned to face Natalie and gave her a half a smile, Does it really matter what I was thinking?

It depends on what you were thinking replied Natalie.

Nick smiled I'm sorry Nat, my mind was wandering replied Nick returning his daughter to Natalie's arms. I was thinking about our daughter and what kind of life I could offer her. What if LaCroix were to find out about her? Her life would be in danger because of me. Perhaps it would be best if…

Don't you dare finish that sentence Natalie warned angrily!

Nat, for once try to see things from my point of view Nick begged.

Nick, believe me I understand where you are coming from I really do but I refuse to live in fear of LaCroix and you shouldn't either.

I don't fear him Natalie.

You may tell yourself that but it's not the truth. He has a hold over you that no matter how hard you try you can not escape from it. Even when your heart beats agents him your soul is drawn to him, why else would you listen to him on the radio every night?

You need to come to the realization that His power over you is the power you give him. You are afraid that He will steal from you all that you hold dear. That he will one day take me away from you and now you are also afraid that he will try to take our daughter away from you. By fearing what he might do you are giving him power. You need to sever your bind to him.

Believe me Nat I have tried, it's an impossible task. No matter what I do or where I go he always finds me. The fear I have of him taking from me the ones I love is justified. A long time ago he swore to me that he would one day take from me the woman I love.

Why? What did you ever do to him besides long to be free of "his so called gift"?

It's a long story.

We don't have any other plans for tonight so let's talk about the problems facing us. Let's talk about LaCroix.

Did someone call my name?

Natalie and Nick looked up to see LaCroix standing the in doorway of the hospital room.

What are you doing here LaCroix? Nick demanded.

I heard that Natalie had just had a baby and I felt that congratulations were in order. LaCroix said stepping into the room.

Your not welcome here Nicholas said blocking LaCroix's path.

Nicholas, why are you being so defensive? Could it be perhaps that you truly do love this woman? Remember our deal Nicholas, A life for a life. You made a blood vow that one day I could steal from you what you stole from me.

What is he talking about Natalie asked?

LaCroix flashed a smile in Natalie's direction his fangs glistening in the moon light. Shall I tell her or will you?

Nick sighed. This agreement happened centuries ago, long before I ever dreamed that I could one day find true love. After becoming a vampire I desired to say goodbye to my only sister Fleur. We were close and I could not imagine spending eternity with out her without saying good bye and giving her an explanation as to why I was leaving. We spent a few weeks at the house and during that time LaCroix and Fleur fell in love. I wish to God that I had never gone back, that I had never allowed us to stay for so long.

At this LaCroix let out a snarl and in an effort to avoid a fight between Nick and LaCroix Natalie replied you can not change the past Nick. I suggest you continue your story and move on so that we can get this problem solved. Agreed?

Agreed said Nick and LaCroix together.

Of course LaCroix desired to make her one of us but I begged him not too. I convinced him that what he loved about my sister was her innocence and that if she were to be turned she would loose the very quality that made him fall in love with her in the first place. He reluctantly agreed but made me vow that if I were to ever find true love one day that he could take that love from me. However, LaCroix, you can no longer hold me to that vow for it has already been paid.

LaCroix hated to be told what he could or could not do especially by his ungrateful son. LaCroix frowned my must his "son" be so difficult? What are you talking about? LaCroix demanded with irritation in his voice.

As I recall, we settled that score years ago replied Nick.

Oh we did, did we? LaCroix said with amusement in his voice. Refresh my memory Nicholas to whom are you referring?

That debt was paid when you murdered that Ballet dancer in France.

Oh Nicholas, LaCroix said with a laugh that wasn't true love. True you were infatuated with the girl but it wasn't true love. Not like the true love that Flur and I once shared. Though it is true, you were drawn to this dancer for the very reason I was drawn to Flur it wasn't true love. For one, you never really met the girl and for another she never even knew you existed. No Nicholas, the debt has not been paid it will not be paid until I decide.

You never play by the rules do you LaCroix? It did not matter that I never met the girl. I was truly in love with her at the time and you delighted in brutally murdering her! Therefore it stands to reason that the debt has been paid!

No Nicholas, it has not been paid. You took from me my one chance at happiness and I will not rest until I have done the same.

Enough! You are worse then little children. You are both well over 400 years old it is time to start acting your age! LaCroix, why can't you accept that what happened in the past is in the past and let Nick move on with his life? Nick just wants to have a normal life and raise a family. Why do you have a problem with that? Is it because he has rejected your precious gift of immortality and in retrospect rejects you? If you truly see yourself as his "father" and you truly love him then you should accept his decision and let him go. That is what normal father's do. Why can't you?

LaCroix didn't respond instead he mulled Natalie's words over in his mind. He wants to settle down and raise a family? How does he intend to do that? He is not human and he will never become human, it is time that you both face that fact. If Nick wants to have a family then he will have to do what all others of our kind do. He will just have to sire family members and he doesn't have the guts to do that.

For your information LaCroix, Natalie replied Nick already has a family. He doesn't need to how did you put it? Sire one?

Natalie don't do this Nick begged but his please fell on deaf ears.

LaCroix laughed, I assume you are referring to you and your child. The key word my dear is your child, your child not his.

Nick is more human then you are willing to admit LaCroix and you know it. Despite Nick's condition he is father of my daughter and we are one more step closer to solving the puzzle of regaining Nick's humanity.

LaCroix was speechless at first as he mulled over what Natalie had just revealed to him. Then he started to smile which was something LaCroix rarely ever did. I have a granddaughter.

You have nothing snarled Nicholas standing between LaCroix and his new born daughter. I swear to you LaCroix, you will never be part of my daughter's life!

Be careful Nicholas, LaCroix warned. I have been patient with you up till now. I will not allow you to deny me my right to see my own granddaughter. Who knows maybe she will replace you as my immortal companion someday. With that he flew over to Natalie's side. Might I see my granddaughter?

Natalie rose from the bed cradling the child in her arms and backed away from him. I swear to you LaCroix if you come near my daughter I will kill you myself snarled Natalie surprising him with her intense anger.

Why all the hostility? Do you really believe that I would harm an infant? Especially when that infant is my own granddaughter? I've always said that life is a treasure, a precious gift. What kind of monster do you take me for? Do you really think that I am incapable of love?

You have always said that love is an involuntary human response, a hiccup of an emotion. You believe that love drains people of strength, that to be powerful one must live a life absence of love. You have made it clear through the years that you despise the very idea that love conquers all. You have mocked my desire to become human and have mocked my feelings of love and compassion towards mankind ever since I can remember. You kill without a thought and you are asking me to believe that you value life all of a sudden?

I long to be part of a family again Nicholas, now that my biological daughter has been killed and my immortal child Jeannette has regained her mortality you are the only family I have left.

I can not believe how low you are willing to stoop. You said yourself that one can not regain mortality. There is not way that Jeannette found a way to become mortal and even if she did she would never choose mortality she never did understand why I desired to regain mine. Besides if she had found a cure I'm sure she would have let me know somehow. Replied Nick with some bitterness in his tone

LaCroix shrugged his shoulders; Jeannette wanted to leave our world behind her to start her mortal life anew. Beside she knew that you would never do what it takes to become mortal.

This peeked Natalie's interest, what could Nick possibly have to do that could be so horrible for him?

He would first have to find his true love, his soul mate. Then, he would almost have to drain that person of blood.

So the very thing that makes him a vampire is the cure Natalie said surprised.

Ironic isn't it replied LaCroix with a smile.

Perhaps that is something we should try...

Forget it Natalie replied Nick irritated.

If it works..

No Natalie.

Why won't?

We are not going to have this discussion! I said forget about it said Nick with almost a snarl the subject is closed understood?!

I can see you two lovebirds need to talk so I will take my leave said LaCroix with a smile. With that he disappeared into the night knowing that he had left as spark for a fire that Nick could not put out.

As Nick watched LaCroix disappear he sighed.

Nick we have to talk, came Natalie's voice calling him once again into the hospital room.

There is nothing to talk about Natalie replied Nick. The matter is closed I will never drink your blood!

Why? Demanded Natalie with a bit of irritation.

Once I get a taste of your blood I might not want to stop. I might loose control and kill you. No, that is not a risk I am willing to take. If I were to drink too much there would be only two choices, let you die or convert you into a vampire. I will not risk your life and in retrospect the life of our daughter for a hunch. I love you too much and could never live with myself especially if I wound up killing you.


End file.
